The Sword Festival 1
by NotMoonyFruity
Summary: It was a frigid evening. There was drizzle with a brief scent of nature. It was early Spring in the Town of Hibaki, flowers were beginning to bloom, small plants were sprouting from the ground. Two figures, clothed in hooded rags, ran through the streets.


_A/N: Technically, this is a revamp of my "Sword Dance" series. I'll be using slightly different names, so I hope you enjoy this little read!~_

**_The Night**

It was a frigid evening. There was drizzle with a brief scent of nature. It was early Spring in the Town of Hibaki, flowers were beginning to bloom, small plants were sprouting from the ground. Two figures, clothed in hooded rags, ran through the streets. It was all silent except for the 2 pairs of shoes slapping the wet pavement. They would occasionally look back, checking if they were being followed, and thank god they weren't. Slowing down to catch their breath, one of the figures pulled the other into an alleyway. Panting, the shorter one looked up at the other, pulling their hood off, revealing a girl with black hair. She reached over to the taller figure, removing the hood to uncover a boy with identical black hair. The tension in the air before had relaxed, creating a sort of peaceful and intimate tone. The girl pinned the boy against the wall and puckered up, leaning upwards. The boy could only go along, but it wasn't like he didn't want to do it. They met in the middle with a passionate kiss. And as they kissed, the rain began pouring down, even with a few lightning strikes and thunder among the splashes, like the gods didn't want them to be together.

The tavern was closed, but the bartender always left the doors open for a while before he shuts the place down. The two figures quickly entered the place and walked towards the back, but not before the boy dropped a few coins on the bar. Hearing the clinks, the bartender shut off the lights and left the place, locking the doors.

The two entered a room and quickly took off their rags, hanging them up to dry. The girl went to the corner to undress, not caring that she was in the presence of the boy. The boy tried to look away, but he was captivated by the girl's perfect figure. The slick black hair as dark as night, the body that isn't too small or too big. When she caught him looking, he turned away, his face flushed. She finished changing by putting on an almost see-through nightgown, which perfectly showed her curves. As she moved towards the boy, he turned back to face her, his face still red. The girl smirked when seeing the boy's red face. She reached over and clasped his handsome face, looking into those dark purple eyes, which were identical to hers. Closing the distance between them, she placed her lips on his, kissing him. It was not only a passionate kiss but a lustful one too. During all that, the girl broke the kiss to take off her dress and to pull the boy's shirt off. His face was still red from embarrassment, causing the girl to giggle. She drew closer to him, but she stopped to look at him. The broad shoulders, the well-toned chest, the cute but somewhat manly face, made her remember why she wanted to be by his side forever. She couldn't get over the fact that he used to be so small, having her protect him from the evils of the world, but he was a man now, protecting her instead. As she placed her lips on his, a feeling arose instead of her.

The same feeling of love and intimacy when she first realized that without him, she was incomplete and broken. Without him, she was lost. Without him, she was blind. Without him, she was nothing… Yet she hadn't realized it at first. She thought it was a chore, or maybe even a curse. But as the years passed, that same "curse" had turned into, what she would call, a "blessing in disguise". It was a blessing that he had entered her life. A blessing that he is always there for her. A blessing that she will cherish forever...

It was a frigid evening. The rain splashed on the roof of the tavern. There were hints of thunder and lightning here and there. All were the same, except there were faint voices. It was almost inaudible with the rain, but one thing for sure, they were moans of pleasure.


End file.
